User talk:Ech0 0f Đeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ech0 0f Đeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparkadillia (Talk) 13:47, February 16, 2012 Howdy Echo, and sorry for the late reply ;;; By "deceased", do you mean Category:Deceased? If so, I've never used that category because I never saw the use for it. It seems quite unnecessary as almost everyone has died at least once. Now that you bring it to my attention, I feel compelled to delete that category. ._. And no, I don't think we need a page for disappearances and deaths; what is on the arcs pages works just fine, and a whole new page seems a bit excessive. If it's part of the story, then we definitely should add a Bus Stop page. C: I haven't read it and know next to nothing about it, though, so I can't make really any decisions about its page. :I Do you know where I could find it? :3 Thanks for your questions and all your work on the wiki ^^ I really appreciate it, and if you need anything else, feel free to speak to me. C: ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 01:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, hi, sorry for the late reply, time gets away from me a lot @w@;; #I still haven't read it… I mean to, but I always forget/can't find the time. I'll let you know when I do read it, though. C: #Done, thank you ^^ #Sure, why not? I see you've already started doing that, so go ahead and continue. ^^b Thank you again for your questions; I am always happy to help. :3 ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) sweet lord jesus MY WIKI I ABANDONED MY WIKI AHHHHHHH oAAAAAAAAAAAo I forgot! I completely forgot! For days and days and days I forgot about my responsibilities here, what have I become ;_________; Forgive me, I am but a lowly human. OTL Ah, ahem, excuse me, as for your message: Thank you muchly, I appreciate your congratulations ﾟヮﾟ)ﾉ Ah..? I don't know if you have or not, I haven't checked here in so long I don't even know if the pages say the same things. ._. As long as you stick the pictures in the galleries rather than willynilly on the articles I don't much care how many images you add. I'm sure you're fine. /shrug Sorry again for my tardiness, I have a lot on my plate right now ;-; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hold up! I KNOW Oishi (in 1985) mentions the deaths of Irie, Tomitake, and Takano and the disappearance of "Kuma-chan" in the manga vers of Time Killing. I think he does the same in the sound novel, im going to go check...Oneextrafootstep 13:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Oishi tells Akasaka about all of them in bout the manga and the sound novel. Btw thank for helping me with the character template!Oneextrafootstep 13:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it :p Besides Higurashi is told differently in every form of media. I perfer the manga and the sound novels over the anime any day.Oneextrafootstep 15:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) BTW good job up loading those images! i was looking for Akane's sprie every where!Oneextrafootstep 21:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I had an idea to make pages explaining arcs 1-6. I know that the Arc pages says "spoilers only for each of individual arc, not the entire series". However this is a wiki, and spoilers are necessary. Plus I think my explaination pages should be like "Q and A", It'll include many questions that would come up in each arc (ex: Onikakushi: Why would Rena and Mion try to kill Keiichi, are they possessed by demons?, who is Kantoku(the coach/director?), what are the footsteps?) or Tatarigoroshi: Did keiichi really kill Teppei?, Is there another "keiichi" walking around?, is keiichi really cursing people?, why are Oishi and Keiichi enemies?). Then i would have answers to all them. I know every all the anwers to every thing. Also i would like to make a pase about the "Series of Mysterious deaths" So what do you think?Oneextrafootstep 01:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I think I can help ypu :D Question 1: what's the correct number of deaths? Answer: Unfornuantly higurashi isn't as popular in USA as it is in Japan, so I cant read any of the Matsuri arcs. Sorry bro Question 2: Tsumihoroboshi-hen doesn't count since their death weren't told directly I guess? Answer: Recall the first episode of Higurshi Kai. It featured a retelling of Tsumhoroboshi-hen's epilogue "The Devil's Script" from the original sound novel's TIPS. In the episode an older Rena (who was at the police station at the time of the disaster) recalls the deaths of her friends. Yogoshi-hen gives us a clue that Shion was no where near the village during the disaster, in this retelling of the "rena arc". Jumping in to say that Shion did die in Tsumihoroboshi-hen. In the credits, the police report details that Shion killed herself when she was told about the incident, and the investigation for her case was concluded. Yoigoshi-hen is in NO WAY connected to Tsumihoroboshi-hen, both are separate worlds albeit their similarities in timelines, though Rena's school siege did succeed and kill everyone inside. Kantoku 04:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku So both Rena and Shion survived. Also Kumagai might have suvived in this world (and yogoshi) due to the fact that the hostage stituation at the school took up his time to be killed by Yamainu, because the disaster happened the very next night. If we look at the death chart in Tatarigoroshi-hen, we can see that there is a two day gap from his disapearance and the disaster. Question 3:Were the characters death directly told like in Tatarigoroshi-hen? Answer: No they did not. However were can assume who died based on clues from other arcs. In both the sound novel and the manga adatation, tsumihoroboshi features "The Devils Script" which took place in 2005. In it Akasaka explains that the disaster occured and the theorys bases on File 34. He makes it clear that Rika was killed and that evidence sugests that the disaster was not natural. More at Kai Episode 1 TIPS. Also Rika's death differs from Yogoshi and tsumihoroboshi (self expailatory),and rika was capterd and killed the same night as the school siege. However even though rika was killed by the hands of Rena, takano and the yamainu killed the village. This is different from watanagashi-hen/meakeashi-hen, even though rika dies at the hands of Shion, the disaster DID NOT OCCUR. Maybe because the "tokyo" might see the police report of her death, and notice that the syndrom in the village didn't get worse after 48 hours (proving Hifumi wrong), so Takano didn't finish the operation.Oneextrafootstep 17:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Have you read the sound novel version Watanagashi-hen? Cause I need help... Rika died on the 21st, then the search for rika and satoko went on until early morning on the 22nd (around this time Shion went home to kill Satoko). The 22nd is the day Keiichi was attacked in the torture room, and the day Mion was killed. This is where im confused:In the sound novel Oishi tells keiichi that shion has gone missing the day after the search party (the 22nd). Also (on the night of the same day) Shion was "caught red handed" on the phone by keiichi, and she laughed like crazy. He and Rena confront "mion" the next day. In the manga however, (on early morning 22nd) Oishi tells keiichi about shion while he was taking him home from the search party. Shion calls keiichi not long after on the very same morning. Rena and Keiichi confront "mion later that day.Can you see where i'm confused?Oneextrafootstep 21:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) NEVER MIND I FIXED IT!Oneextrafootstep 23:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't sweat it I don't mind the edit, ur right i made it a little too much. I'm still active in this wiki, but I wish Sparkadillia was here so I can ask some questions. Oneextrafootstep 13:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for being awesome Especially when i'm new at this stuff. btw I think we should categorize the Lesser character page in order each arcs. I'm going through each of the sound novels for these people that might be worth mentioning. Oneextrafootstep 17:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Main Characters Illustration ...why did you remove the one I set ? For Mion I understand since it wasn't really fitting her (wanted to change it anyway ) but for Shion/Rika/Rena ? The images are way better than the old one so... It's because I had to prevent before doing it then I'll just say that the wiki is FREE so anyone can change it. So do really intend to keep these old illustrations ? Don't worry, none of the Matsuri nor Kizuna pages that currently exist will be touched at all (especially since some of them actually do have some extensive backstory to them anyways) As for Watanagashi-hen...I hardly even remember what was edited in there last night at 3 in the morning, aha ;; anyways, for the deaths section, I don't mind if you remove some info (IMO just stick to what the police report details in the VN credits, plus there's also the "All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Watanagashi-hen. Spoilers only for the individual arc, not the overall series" thing) If you've got any other questions feel free to run them by me! Kantoku 18:56, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Kantoku Minagoroshi-hen deaths I just edited the disappearance and deaths section on the Minagoroshi-hen page. So what do you think? Agree or disagree? Oneextrafootstep 18:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Wild answer I have theory to why some of the events in are different in the many adaptations of certain arcs. Like Tsumihorobushi-hen for example: Sound novel is the original story In the anime adaptation of the scene where Rena is explaining herself for the two murders, she never compares herself to Satoshi; different from the original story. In the manga adaptation, Rena's mom never mentioned herself being pregnant, nor does Rina lie about being pregnant. This is different from the sound novel and the anime adaptation. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Chikai follows the same storyline as Tsumihorobushi-hen, but with some noticable differences. Maybe they all feature different universal timelines. Ex: Sound novel universe, Anime universe, Manga universe, and Live action universe. If this is true, than maybe the manga is correct, because Yoigoshi-hen was origionally just part of manga manga universe. Or maybe the number of students on either manga or sound novel is just a typo? :p Karin Suzuragi might be correct in this case I'm getting a feeling that Mangagamer made a typo. I think it's fishy that the hostage event happened on the 25th, and there were 25 students. Idk i'm going back to the sound novel to check on what Ooishi amd other police were talking about during the event, to see if they might report 15 children or something. Also i might not be here for a few days, because my laptop is being fixed at Greek Squad. Laterz Oneextrafootstep 16:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And Rika? Well she was pumped up with some drugs and was disembowelled alive. Oneextrafootstep 16:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I had an idea I wondering if we should make it clear that some deaths were only mentioned while some featured. I want to avoid confusion. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep 17:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Like everyone who died or disappeared from 1979 to 1982. They are all mentioned in every scenario, yet we dont include them on the lists, probably because the events dont actually occure during that arc. That includes Tamae, because her actual death occurance is only featured on Meakashi and Matsuribayashi. But that doesn't mean we should't include Tamae. I'm been thinking about a way to classify the deaths better.Oneextrafootstep 18:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Blah :p First of all the Matsuibayashi deaths were just 'blah' i dont want to do that ever again! But i guess we're going to have those arc summaries, so that's not going to be fun. Do you know where I can find sprites or sprite screen shots? I'm looking for Okanogi and Akasaka's original sprite. Oneextrafootstep 11:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You can make them?! Please teach me :DOneextrafootstep 11:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I just didn't know the difference between a sound novel and a visual novel. The sprite is from Matsuri, so that was just me being indecisive >.< Did the suicide people have voice actors in the Kizuna vers of Yoigoshi-hen? I have no IdeaOneextrafootstep (talk) 00:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that too, but it's not like we're losing the categories, right? btw thanks! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hinimizawa Bus Stop I can understand your edit but I never got to finish the edit summary but what I wanted to say that is it possible to create seperate pages for the Hinimizawa Bus Stop Rika and Mion? AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 21:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Name changing Should we change Tomitake's page name from "Tomitake Jirou" to Tomitake Jirō"? What do youy think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah sorry I didnt notice the messeage. Really sorry ><. Well, I think we should since we use the hepburn romanization. Tomitake Jirō is the correct name in thes caseEch0 0f Đeath (talk) 06:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, i'm going to go change it now. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) BOOM So we have a lot of stuff happening! I'm lovin everything, and I hope you will come back soon! What do you think of every thing? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 02:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I haven't read the light novels, but if you have enough information to write an article go right ahead. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 02:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I need help, but that's only if : #You have seen the both or any of the Higurashi live action movies. #You have Google Chrome (for translating japanese sites or any other program that can do the same.) #You even care about any of this. You don't really have to help if you don't want to, of course :P Onthe Higurashi Character list on the ENGLISH Wikipedia, it mentions Ai Maeda protraying Shion in Higurashi Chikai, but I've''' Never 'seen her in the entire flick. So why do people say that she was playing Shion in this movie? I went tothe Higurashi Character list on the JAPANESE Wikipedia , AND AI MAEDA ISN'T LIST AS ANY OF SHION'S PORTRAYALS! So cutting to the chase, I want to delete the info about Ai Maeda from Shion's character page, because I think it's very misleading. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Good Job with Jiro's Tabber, needs to be fixed though. Don't forget that Oishi has a hotel robe, so he's next. What do you think about the Character spots that I made ready for the Minor Character page? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes it's goin to be hard! And we still have to work on other character pages to0! IDK about Saikoroshi-hen, but I think he should still be mentioned. He IS a character, real or not. Sonozaki Souhei is Mion's and Shion's Grandfather, late husband of Oyrou, and founder of the Sonozaki's rise to power all over Shishibone after WW2. He did this by selling canned meat to the black market, and all that money gained power for the Sonozaki family. However he was later accused of selling HUMAN MEAT in those cans, and he denied those rumors to his dying day. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there's this new User named HigurashiArchives, and he has about 300 original anime sketches for Higurashi season 1, kai, and rei. He has offered to provide us with his collection, but I told him that his images are probably unnecessary. IDK, what do you think? Do we need them? Here is a link to the conversation. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 03:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, I switched Yoshiki's name becacause that's the way it is printed on the Yen Press grapic novels, what do you think? Should I switch them all back? *Suit yourself :P. But I just think that knowing which part is being sung would have been more meaningful, especially Rika's parts. *I totally agree, even though his collection did look great. I think this new user should just edit some other things, cause this wiki is going to need all of the help it can get. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 10:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen my edits on Kimiyoshi Kiichirou's character page? I'm not perfect at typing stuff, so I don't know if I did a real good job. I noticed that I made his page bigger than some of the other character pages (even Oryou's page), so I'm wondering if I might have over done it a bit. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Or could this mean we should just (if necessary) expand all the other character pages? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 01:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *Go ahead and delete some sentences in necessary, but note that i'm STILL not done. I need to include his involvement from Minagoroshi-hen (and possibly Matsuribayashi-hen). *Also do you know that japanese name for the clothes that Kimiyoshi is wearing in the manga adaptations? *Idk about Oryou's kizuna sprite, but I think we should just use a good screen shot of her sprite as the template image. *About Tomitake and Ooishi's tabber's: both of their sizes need to be fixed (idk how to do it myself without messing something up) and I believe Ooishi is wearing a Yukata, not a bath towel. Other than that, good job! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tomitake needs to be bigger. Ooishi needs to be a little smaller. The objective is to make sure that the sizes of both spites match as mush as possible. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tomitake is much better! However I think Sparkadilla could help us with the sprites, since she did all the other ones. Good work! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you think that any of the other character pages need to be expanded? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I don't like it. We need to either have a five way tabber (Yes five, because you forgot Satoko's maid outfit from Tsumihoroboshi-hen'') or leave it as it was before. I really don't think we should be stacking tabbers over each other. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 07:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Look at what AsukaHanyuYay did on Umineko wiki. This is what I want.Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree, because pe uniforms appear more times than Sato's bath towel, ans Maid outfits. Be mindful that Takano needs her "villian" outfit. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Satoko is perfect! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I wanted to know how you guys get it so it doesn't have that File thing in the character box with the tabber? AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 14:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Call it the "Villian Outfit" Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) If we're able to, do you think it would be necessary to add more sprites? Btw I agree with Rika's miko, she is special after all. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I mean if we are able to expand the tabbers to at least 5 sprites, would it be considered necessary? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That is actually what I had thought at first but I went and checked back and it was gone. I'll ask Spark later when she is on AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 15:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there is a way to make it so the tabs appear in a sorta upside down Triangle like lets say you add 5 then 2 will appear underneath then next too them but I don't know how to do it AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 15:11, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey befor I forget, lets add Shion's Angel Mort dress to her page (Even though Mion was the first to use this sprite). Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Notice Hey i'm planing to make a to do list regrading the over all things that need to be done. Click here to see me blog. I would really like your imput. Remember that you have a choice, and don't really need to do anything. Thanks for reading this. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Good job on all of the songs! I really like your effort! Are you familiar with the Higurashi Motion Graphics videos? I have no idea what they are or how offical they are, but they seem okay. I'll put some links bellow this: Higurashi Motion Graphic 1 -follows the story of Onikakushi-hen. '' Higurashi Motion Graphic 2 -follows the stories of ''Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. '' Higurashi Motion Graphic 3 -follows the story of ''Tatarigoroshi-hen. '' Higurashi Motion Graphic 4 -follows the story of ''Minagoroshi-hen. Higurashi Motion Graphic 5 -follows the story of'' Matsuribayashi-hen''. Should we include them in this wiki? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) You answered your own question! I'm not a fan of the Kira songs (especially Rika's promo video), but they're still part of the Higurashi media and should be included in this wiki. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 20:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Motion Graphics Yes we have images of them but we don't actually have them on our wiki because they are unofficial. They are just fanmade. AsukaHanyuYay (talk) 21:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that some of the Kakera Musubi soundtracks are not songs? Like Mushibami is just creepy music, and therefore has no lyrics. Should we do something with it on this wiki? And if so, what could we do? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I know! The music makes me think of all of the crap Keiichi went through in the first three question arcs. I agree, all of the music shouldn't have their own pages, but I think we should write something about them on the album page. Like music discription and facts. Ex: Mushibami literally means decay or decompose. I think every album MUST be included. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:47, August 29, 2012 (UTC) If you make a list, please post it on my blog about improving Higurashi wiki. I'll might help with translations, but to be honest i'm more interested in the story, than the songs. So I might not be very helpful there :/ Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I just found out that there is a song that we dont have. It's called All Alone. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You bet! I'm the same, I've got school and I've been reading the Umineko VNs, but I always watch this wiki atleast once everyday. So leave it to me!! And good luck in school! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I too think it's fine now. Thanks! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I found another song that we dont have. It's called Manazashi. I think it's the ending song for Higurashi Rei. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, thank you for your effort with the song lyrics! BTW I think we need the Kira songs. Also there is a Japanese rap group called Rapbito ''(or ''Rapbit), and I they made a song called When They Cry. ''I believe they made a music video, but I'm not sure if any of this is official. The cool thing about the music video is that it looks like it was filmed at Shirakawa village (the real life Hinamizawa). Here are some links below: *Music Video *Fan Video? I not sure, but it shows clips from the anime. Should this song be included in this wiki? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) One moer thing, what if we could make a page for the sound novel bgms? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:25, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I agree, but part of me hoped that it was official. Oh well.. Hey some guy started editing the Lesser Character page with stuff that I don't think are necessary, and It established some problems. So I made a new post about it on my Improving Higurashi blog. Please read it whenever, because I want to plan things ahead of time. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) What if we catorgorize all the characters in alphabetical order with their own templates, like the templates in the List of Higurashi Soundtracks page? That way the lesser character page would be less messy. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well we cant just ignore the lesser characters. Do you mean that some of them arent worth mentioning? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) How about I just reorganized the character list, and if they have really big paragraphs we will have them moved? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Always do that mention references! I've already seen this anime, and I think it's really funny! I finally understand your user name, Ech0 0f Death!! Pluse there's a higurashi reference on an anime called "Nigma!". Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by other appearances? And I just might watch season 2, thanks! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 01:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Higurashi References Like I said, I think we should avoid "glorifying" Rena's page, because it would make the wiki look more amatureish. I think we sould move it somewhere else. Btw here are some more Anime's with Higurashi References: *Kyouran Kazoku Nikki *Nigma?! *I think there's one on an anime called "Yuru Yuri" Episode 5. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Is there some page that could prove to be more appropriate? Cuz I don't think we should just ignore the references. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) In that case, I think we sould move the references to each of the Character trvia sections. Note that Rika and Satoko have a reference in Nigma?!, and Rena also has a reference in that same show and in Kyouran. I think Seitokai no Ichizon has one more reference in a later episode. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Something in my real life just came up, and I won't be here for awhile. Real sorry, but I shall return. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. Perhaps I'll just watch my email and check for trolls or whatever. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hold up there son! Akasaka went to Hinamizawa in June1978. Yukie died during his investigation. The construction manger died in June 1979. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I just checked both the manga and sound novel adaptations. The investigation in Hinamizawa and the kidnapping of construction minister's grandson both occurred during early summer shouwa 53 (1978). Yukie died during Akasaka's investigation. Btw im always watching this wiki whenever something happens. I like ur effort! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:40, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Keep up the good work! Also note that Miyuki is 7 year old in 1985. 1985-7=1978 Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) TheGuraGuraMan re-posesed the fake "matsuri sprite" that he developed himself by blowing up Hanyuu's Kizuna sprite. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That's helpful. But I think TheGuraGuraMan is going to upload a new sprite with different looking eyes or something. I'm going to undo his edit, but I think we should give him permision to re-place it with the new one, whenever it's ready. Thanks! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey I remember that you once told me that adding more than one tabber would make the pages look ugly...so I added one more to Rika's page anyways. So..is it bad? What do you think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Rena's CG SHE DO. it's the only CG in the Sound novels, you clearly didn't read Tsumihoroboshi. TheGuraGuraMan is right, that image occures in both the original and the Mangagamer versions of Tsumihoroboshi-hen. It occures during the scene where the club caught Rena with the dead bodies at the dump. But I don't think that TheGuraGuraMan's edit was important. It only glorifys Rena's page even more. So I want to take it down. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:42, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe we just need to glorify the other character pages...cause I kind of like that image. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) This wiki needs more insanity, blood, gore....and creepy Higurashi cicada sounds lol Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:00, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey I added one more tabber to Rika, and It does look a little ugly. But I wonder what it would look like if I added more. Maybe less Ugly? Im going to make my judgement after im done. I'd like ur imput too. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:11, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Idk I just wanted a way to have all of the sprites, but I okay with undoing all of it. I'm talking about Rika's page btw Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well in that case, should we include the rest of the sprites in the galleries? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay sure. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) How about we just remove everything this person did. To be honest, I hate unknown wiki contributors, and he/she did so much shit that I can't keep up with all of it. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've been thinking about how I dealt with the wiki contributor who made those messy edits on Rika's and Rena's pages, and I was kind of mean and stright foward with him/her. Do you think I could have delt with the situation better than I did? I'm just wondering. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) It has been a while! I think we should delete it, and make one page for all of the weapons within the series. Btw I want to make character templates for each character on the Lesser Character page. Sparkadilla showed me something, but I could't understand it very well.Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Also I think we should delete that page, because AK-47's are not native to the Higurashi universe. Plus the page itself look messy, and there wasn't a lot of infomation given. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I like the template! Good work! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Ech0! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 20:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) hey hey hey, it has been a while hasn't it? Fancy that… I deleted the posts you mentioned (except the categories, I'll figure those out later .-.) so thanks for that. c: Ah yes, I heard about the movie :D I look forward to refusing to watch the camrip and waiting for a 1080p torrent. ^^ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 20:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) So the manga books each have a special letter from Ryukishi07, and I just read the ones from Yogoshi-hen. He didn't really say whether it was a question arc or an answer arc, but he called it a "side story" that is no way inferior to the original story arcs. I think it's more like a question arc, but it doesnt have an answer arc to it (like what Tsumihorobushi-hen is to Onikakushi-hen), so maybe Yogoshi-hen isn't either of those. I'm always check on this wiki whenever my email tells me that any of my edited pages are changed. Lol good talking to you! 13:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I know! And the web site looks epic! But I'm confused too; Didn't the club members already beat Takano and the bad end fates? What else is there to do?! Why are people dying? And why in gods name are Rena and Keiichi killing innocent looking people? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 21:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and you asked me a question about the weird Higurashi website with the creepy eye? Yeah...I have no idea what that is lol. And I don't want any spoilers, I'll just watch the movie. You play amnesia right? Dude there's this guy on youtube named Pewdiepie who plays that game all the time, and he is so funny! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 21:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah bro! You live in Europe like Pewds, right? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 22:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I live in the state of Kentucky, and I've never been outside of the USA in my entire life. We drive cars with the driving wheel on the left side of the front seat, instead of the right side. We call football "soccer". And politicians fight each other all the time!! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Japan also have right side cars. If you look at Oishi's car in Higurashi, you will see that. I'm lucky? I thought most of the world hated America! The muslim countries certainly do. And no, there is no giant baseball bat in Kentucky lol. Maybe Virginia. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Dude there is a Giant baseball bat in Kentucky! I didn't know because I don't live in that area lol. Why did you take away the categories from Mion's page. I'm confused..don't we need those?Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) WAT? Then what did you just do to Mion's page today? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well then keep up the good work! I bet that I just misread the changes lol Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I can see the categories on Mion's page. Weird lol Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) They do look pretty awesome for villains lol. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you like the mangagamer version of the Higurashi sound novels? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 02:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Of course I prefer Higurashi patched, but some of the patches are sloppy. Sometimes Rika's miko sprite will randomly turn into her P.E. sprite. The bgm patches don't have all of the tracks. I wish Higurashi was like Umineko. I want to download the original japanese game, add a better English patch, and have better quality alchemist graphics. Have you seen what Umitweak has done to Umineko? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 02:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Who's making an English version of Matsuri? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I would love the English version of Matsuri! Dang that looks awesome. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 21:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Dude Umineko is really awesome! The story tends to drag on longer than Higurashi, but that's okay I think. The English patch provides a really fantastic translation, plus translation notes. And Umitweak did a great job with PS3 patch. Voices are good too, except they work maybe 95% of the time (sometimes when someone is talking, the voice won't play, but rarely does this happen.) I'm not done with Umineko yet. I'm currently reading Episode 4: Alliance of the Golden Witch. I also have Umineko episodes 5-8, but I don't want to play them until UmiTweak releases the PS3 graphic/voice patch. Honestly, I think that the original graphics look weird.Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:37, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I think Higurashi is a better story than Umineko, but I enjoy Umineko's visual novel more than Higurashi's visual novel. I'm also playing Rose Guns Days: Season 1. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm having trouble downloading it. I read some of the manga, but I think the whole story is weird. I don't like it that much. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh I bet you'll love Rose Guns Days! It's about the lifestyle of people who live in post-WW2 Japan. I think most of the characters are involved with organized crime. Did you say that you're reading Minagoroshi-hen? Have you not finished the entire Higurashi series? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 20:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Well take your time bro. I totally understand, my high school sucked too. I don't know what school is like at your country, but I'm sure I'm sure it gets better. I think that your time organization is great! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? I believe that the character pages' image sections need to include ALL of the original pc sprites, and I perfer rips (sprites with invisible backgrounds.) But if we cant get rips, then that's okay too. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) The ripped files from the original are bmp files, which mean they're not transparent, Nscripter is doing that job. Tough I could remove them myself when I can. And what about Satoko's nude sprite ^^; ? TheGuraGuraMan (talk) What I really want are the different outfits. Adding all of the expressions seems to much. What do you think? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I do have every sprites from the original. Of course, Hanyu's, Akasaka's and Okonogi's too. Tried to remove the background for 2 sprites : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2013/15/1365607754-rena-taisouuku1-1.png http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2013/15/1365607667-hanyu-seifuku.png TheGuraGuraMan (talk) 15:29, April 10, 2013 (UTC) My thoughts exactly! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 16:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll add them on the wiki (except Satoko nude), organize them as you want. I just removed bg for some of them. TheGuraGuraMan (talk) 16:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I want to edit the characters with multiple sprites with slideshows. Are you okay with that? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:29, April 10, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I can't edit pictures for some reason. Evey time I try to make a new slideshow, it won't pull up. I'm especially having trouble with Akasaka's Image section. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 20:58, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Exactly! Thank you. Did you have much trouble? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 10:01, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I prefer Visual over Source. But every time I bring up Source mode, I see a big complex code that I don't even want to deal with! Thank you! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:26, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you know if Miyoko Tanashi was almost raped at the ophanage in the manga adaptation of Matsuribayashi-hen? I don't remember. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 02:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I didn't think so. So a new user by the name of Chidori1,000 made a new page about the orphanage where Miyoko went to, and it has some information flaws that will be changed. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:07, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Do you know if Higurashi kaku will be direct-to dvd &bluray, or will be coming out in Japanese theaters? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes I agree that we should include it, however it sounds as though it might not be a canon story. Higurashi and Umineko do not reside in the same universe.Oneextrafootstep (talk) 12:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I just read all of that Umineko X. Wow I feel like Umineko's reality has been breached by Higurashi LOL. I like it as a fan of When They Cry, but man is it goofy!! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 22:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Damn that looks awesome! I think I saw Hifumi Takano, I wonder what his role is. I just wsnt to watch the dang movie/ova already! I'm done waiting!! So I going to change the subject; I think we should change The Dump page's name to "The Dam Construction Site". Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:10, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I made some spelling mistakes LOL it's not easy to edit a Wiki with a smart phone. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 17:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Exactly! I think this way, the page will focus more on the history of the entire area, rather than narrowing the information on just the thrash heap and Rena's involvement with it. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to replace the magazine article of Kaku image with the poster of Kaku? As the main page image? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 15:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Which templates? Everything looks okay to me, but I might have missed something. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how that happened. Is it a problem? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 00:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Sparkadilia-sama edited the templates? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome!!!!! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Outbreak I haven't read it myself, don't know if there's an English translation. Was reading thread about it on Animesuki and found a Tumblr review part 1 and part 2 which form an initial basis though. +Y 12:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) A New Story Begins? That was INTENSE! First off, let me list some things that caught my eye, and my thoughts about it: 1.) The story starts of June 27th; long after the Cotten Drifting Festival on June 19th. 2.) Keiichi's dad is upset because the sudden outbreak keeps him from going on a bussiness trip to Osaka. I like this, because the anime never displayed Ichiro's anxiety towards his art career like the sound novels and the manga did. 3.) Mion tells a very different Hinamizawa folklore about a sickness that emerges out of Onigafuchi swamp instead of demons---This tale doesn't exist in any other story arc except in Miyo Takano's File 34 in ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen. It was never told locally. 4.) Rena and keiichi kill people like NINJAS!!! I mean I know this is an anime and they're Japanese, but why unrelistically fight like that? 5.) Hifumi Takano is alive!!! What happened? Why isn't he dead? Why does his voice sound different? Where is Miyo Tanashi/Miyo Takano? 6.) So Hifumi lived long enough to reserch the Hinamiza Syndrom further, and he figured out that the disese acturally exist in other places with religious influences around the world. The disese is renamed as "n-173". Apperentlly Hittler knew that the Jews had this disese, and that is the "true" reson for the Holocost. This bullsh*t, becase the Jews are not murderous, neck scratching crazy! 7.) After killing the Self-Defense Force officers at the clinic, Irie gives up on life, and takes a bullet in the mouth. My thoughts while watching: "Wooow...look at all the bodies..........Irie?..Did you do this?...No Irie......Stop.....Don't do it..No...NO!! (BAM! His brains splatter all over Rika)...Irie.........nooooooo....................lol he acturally commits suicide in this story line". 8.) The shattered glass from the window that Rika standing next to after Irie shoots himself doesn't harm her in any way. She doesn't even duck out of the blast range, like she doesn't even give a f*ck anymore. 9.) Rena and Keiichi fight like ninjas again! 10.) Oh and this is also the first time Rena's dad is specifically announced dead. 11.) Keiichi has Satoshi's bat in his bed room without any explanation to why he has it. 12.) Hanyu has her dark personality from Matsuribayashi-hen. '' I like this story. I makes me think it mat not be a cannon to the mainstrem story. I think this takes place in a totally different universe. Will Kaku have more episodes? And thank goodness this wasn't some sexy underage girl mess like the last OVA. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sire Irie killed all of the soldiers (maybe some of them). The gun definitely implies that he had some involvement in the massacre. How about we just count his suicide? Oneextrafootstep (talk) 13:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Of course! Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Satoko, and Keiichi's parents are now surviving in an apocalyptic nightmare. We don't even know what happened to Oishi, Kumagi, Shion, Kasai, the rest of the Sonozakis, or Satoshi. They better have more episodes! Wouldn't it be awesome if Natsumi Kimiyoshi made an appearance during this madness?! Talk to Sparkidila or Meri about the templates. I say get rid of anything that looks ugly. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 18:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) What's the real name of the "crazy medicine"? I think it's H-173. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 23:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) SUP 1.) It been awhile hasn't it? How are you? You look good, healthy I mean! (I don't really know know what you look like i'm just trying to keep the conversation going, DONT BLAM ME GOSH!) 2.) Now I'm not going to lecture about a bunch of stuff that this wiki needs like I use to. I haven't contributed in awhile, so I don't think I'm in the right place to do so. I've seen these edits. You know what i think? I think that these images ARE NOT unnecesary, but they are defintely misplaced. I personally believe this wiki is lacking some creepy bat-shit crazy imagery, because that is one of the biggest things that makes this series so awesome. 3.) What texts? -Oneextrafootstep (talk) 19:45, December 12, 2013 (UTC) 1.) I'm okay I guess. It is also winter here in Amereica. Not very much snow in my part of of the country (yet), but dammit it's cold! Like really reallly I cant stand it cold! What is winter like on your little slice of the world? 2.) There is some grammar mistakes. What about.... "Keiichi has been seen to easily get angery several times throughout the series." Ok that's the first sentence, but I think the rest of it (beyond grammar errors) is lacking decription. The second sentence doesn't explain that Keiichi's "strong belief that fate can be defeated" didn't exist untill ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen. It confuses the reader, because the first sentence talks about what Keiichi was like throughout the series, and this "strong belief" remains non-existant from'' Onikakushi-hen'' to Meakeashi-hen. Keiichi is NOT a fate breaking person throughout the series. The same can be said for the third sentence. 3.) Thanks! I also like to have open opinions. I may not agree with all of it, but there is a lot of crap on the internet, so why should I care lol? 4.)Well Spark did make the bloody logo for this wiki, and I think she did a great job! We need something with a creepy feel to it. Idk maybe the wiki's background needs blood, or demon cat eyes, or maybe.......maybe we need cicadas. Lots of higurashi cicadas. -Oneextrafootstep (talk) 21:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC) 1.) There were some snowstorms in the US quiet recently, but not in my part of the country. For example: The state of Texas had a huge snowstorm, but the state of Kentucky only had a little bit of snow. However, I'm sure my area will have more snow eventually. What sucks about winter weather is that our gas rates go up, and we have to pay more for house heating. So we don't even bother heating up our house, but we do have EdenPURE heating units pluged in every bedroom, so I can't complain. 2.)You are correct! When I recieved you response, it was 6:00PM or 18:00, so....you're like 6 hours ahead of me, and it should be 15:53 or 3:53PM where you live (I think). 3.)Awesome ^_^ 4.) What about a beautiful image of Hinamizawa as a background? -Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:50, December 13, 2013 (UTC)